Things we lost
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Gibbs macht einen Besuch bei einer Ex-Ehefrau und muss dabei erkennen, daß das, was er leichtfertig aufgegeben hat, jetzt das ganze Glück eines anderen Mannes geworden ist.
1. Chapter 1

**Ursprünglich war diese Story ein kleiner OS, der in Zusammenhang mit einer Geschichte im Criminal Minds Bereich entstanden ist. Ich hatte mir Gibbs als Ex-Mann meiner Protagonistin ausgeliehen und irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis, der Geschichte von Alix und Gibbs Raum zu geben. Es ist nicht notwendig, die ursprüngliche Geschichte zu kennen, das hier ist etwas ganz Eigenes. Zeitlich spielen die Rückblende und die Szene im Keller kurz vor "Besser spät als nie", als Gibbs Tony in Baltimore kennenlernt. Das Team spielt also hier keine Rolle, Mike Franks und Ducky haben einen kurzen Gastauftritt.**

**DISCLAIMER: Niemand aus der NCIS bzw der Criminal Minds Crew gehört mir, (auch wenn ich das in dem einem oder anderen Fall bedauere)nach Gebrauch gehen alle wieder an ihre rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit der Geschichte, sie dient nur der Unterhaltung.**

**Wenn sich der eine oder andere geneigte Leser zu einem Review hinreissen lassen könnte, würde mich das sehr freuen.**

"Sie ist wirklich wunderschön, Henderson hat nicht übetrieben", sagte Gibbs zu der glücklichen Frau im Schaukelstuhl, die einmal seine Frau war. Alix lächelte, "möchtest Du sie mal nehmen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, es war schon schwer, sie so zu sehen, so glücklich und mit sich und der Welt im Reinen. Er konnte unmöglich die kleine Francesca auf den Arm nehmen, das brachte Gibbs nicht über sich. Er fand sich plötzlich mit Gefühlen konfrontiert, die er schon lange verleugnete. Das Gefühl, einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben, den Fehler, Alexandria gehen zu lassen."Wir haben zu früh aufgegeben, oder?" Gibbs wollte diese Frage nicht stellen, nicht hier und jetzt, aber sie drängte sich über seine Lippen und stand plötzlich im Raum.

Zehn Jahre früher...

Alix saß im Keller, den sie so hasste, im Dunkeln, sie wusste nicht, wie lange schon. Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate? Wahrscheinlich waren es nur Stunden, aber Alix kamen sie endlos vor, sie waren das Ende einer Liebe, von der Alix dachte, sie würde ewig dauern. Diese 'Ewigkeit' hatte gerade einmal 20 Monate gedauert und hatte so verheissungsvoll begonnen...

Alix Talbot kam von einem Fotojob für die 'elle' aus Paris zurück, sie war genervt von ihrem Assistenten Peter, der sich für das Geschenk an die Frauen schlechthin hielt, im realen Leben aber nur ein einfältiger Windbeutel war und vom Winter, der offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, Virginia unter einem dicken Mantel aus Schnee zu begraben. Sie war froh, in einem schweren SUV zu sitzen, anstelle in ihrem kleinen Sportwagen, den ihr Bruder Bradley immer liebevoll, 'die Schüssel' nannte. Alix fuhr etwas zu flott um eine Kurve und schlitterte ein bisschen. Es war nicht mehr weit nach Hause, gottseidank. Sie freute sich auf daheim, wie immer, aber heute hatte Alix das Gefühl, als würde etwas besonderes auf sie warten. Besuch, dachte sie, den Pick Up in der Auffahrt kannte sie nicht. "Soll ich Dir was abnehmen?" fragte sie ihr Bruder Brad grinsend, als sie schwer bepackt in der großen Diele der Farm der Talbots stand. "Jetzt, wo ich schon halb drin bin? Du bist ein echter Gentleman, Bradley, so wirst Du nie eine abkriegen, ich schwörs Dir!" Brad grinste immer noch, "wir haben Besuch, wenn Du keine Kriegsgeschichten hören willst, solltest Du Dich sofort in Dein Zimmer verziehen, Kleines", "ich dachte doch, daß ich was gehört habe, hallo mein Schatz", "hallo Mom", sagte Alix und umarmte ihre Mutter. Sie lies ihren Krempel fallen, zog sich die Jacke aus und ging mit ihrer Mutter ins Esszimmer.

"Hallo Liebes, erinnerst Du Dich an den Gunny?" fragte Henderson Talbot. Alix zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und lies ihre roten Haare wie einen Wasserfall über ihre Schultern stürzen. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, als ob sie jemals seinen Namen vergessen könnte, sie liebte ihn schon seit sie sechs Jahre alt war und er und Shannon häufig bei den Talbots zum Essen waren. "Hallo Al", sagte er, seine blauen Augen ruhten auf ihr, wie schön sie ist, dachte Gibbs, Aus dem 'Kind' war eine wunderschöne junge Frau geworden und er musterte sie ganz genau. Sie trug bunte Strümpfe zu einem Minirock, der eigenlich eher als "breiter Gürtel" durchging, ihr Shirt war löchrig und an manchen Stellen durchsichtig und ihr Make Up war irgendwie...vorhanden. Er kannte Alix schon seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war, Henderson Talbot und er waren zusammen im Irak gewesen, Henderson war sein CO und die Männer mochten sich, so kam es, dass Jethro häufig bei den Talbots zu Gast war, als der Einsatz vorbei war. Henderson strebte eine politische Karriere an, er war auf bestem Weg, Senator zu werden, Gibbs war nach dem Tod seiner Frau dem NCIS beigetreten. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an und Gibbs lächelte zurück. Magda Talbot warf einen besorgten Blick auf ihre Tochter. Alix hatte Gibbs schon immer angehimmelt und im Moment war er mal gerade nicht verheiratet. Ihr Mann, Henderson, hielt große Stücke auf Gibbs, auch Magda mochte ihn sehr, aber er würde Alexandria das Herz brechen, da war sich Magda völlig sicher. Sie war sich auch sicher, daß es nichts nützen würde, Alix Gibbs ausreden zu wollen, sie kannte ihre Kleine ganz genau.

Gibbs hörte Alix fasziniert zu, wie sie über ihre Arbeit sprach. Die Namen Schiffer und Westwood sagten ihm nur ansatzweise etwas, Gibbs wusste aber, daß Alix eine aufstrebende Fotografin war, die sich aussuchen konnte, für wen sie arbeitete und für wen nicht. Sie tauchte manchmal in Klatschblättern auf, besonders jetzt im Wahlkampf ihrers Vaters, da aber meistens in Begleitung von Brad. Die Geschwister standen sich sehr nahe, sie waren nur ein knappes Jahr auseinander, man hätte sie für Zwillinge halten können. Er fuhr nicht nach Hause, an diesem Abend, es hatte weiter geschneit und die Straßen waren nahezu unpassierbar. "Kannst Du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte er, als er Alix mitten in der Nacht in der Küche mit einem Becher Karamelleis antraf. Alix lachte, "meine Entschuldigung ist der Jetlag, und Deine?" "Du", sagte Gibbs einfach und küsste sie, das hatte er schon den ganzen Abend tun wollen, sie hatte ihn bezaubert, mit ihrer Lebendigkeit, ihrer Wärme und diesem rauhen, sinnlichen Lachen, das so bezeichnend für sie war. Und sie schmeckte so aufregend nach Karamell, Gibbs wusste, dieser Geschmack würde für ihn immer mit Alix verbunden sein. Alix erwiderte seinen Kuss und legte wie selbstverständlich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. "Ich hab so lange auf Dich gewartet", flüsterte Alix, Gibbs lachte leise, "es wird Andere gegeben haben, Al, die Männer reissen sich um Frauen wie Dich." Alix sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen, "da war niemand, Gibbs, niemals." Jethro streichelte über ihre Wange, "dann ist es nicht richtig, was wir hier tun", sagte er bedauernd und verlies die Küche. Soviel Verantwortung konnte und wollte er nicht tragen, er würde Al nur wehtun und das kam nicht in Frage.

Alix blieb sprachlos zurück, wahrscheinlich war es keine gute Idee gewesen, nach dem ersten Kuss damit heraus zu platzen, daß sie noch Jungfrau war. Natürlich hatte Alix gewisse Erfahrungen gesammelt, sie war nicht völlig unbedarft, aber sie war nie bis zum Äussersten gegangen, es hatte sich bisher noch nie richtig angefühlt, Gibbs hatte recht, die Männer standen Schlange, aber Alix wollte immer nur den einen, Gibbs.

Mike hatte sich den brummigen Gibbs zwei Tage lang angesehen. "Wie heisst sie, Frischling?" fragte er und stellte Gibbs einen Kaffee unter die Nase. "Wer?" murmelte der und wünschte, Mike Franks würde endlich aufhören, ihn Frischling zu nennen. Mike ging in vier Wochen in Pension und Gibbs würde Mikes Posten einnehmen. "Die, die Dir im Kopf herumspukt, Du hast Dich hoffentlich nicht wieder mit Diane eingelassen?" Gibbs lachte, "hältst Du mich für verrückt? Ich bin froh, daß sich Fornell jetzt mit ihr rumärgert, ich habe ihn gewarnt, aber ich fürchte er wird seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen müssen."

Mike stiess plötzlich einen Pfiff aus, "ich glaube, Du hast Besuch, Frischling." Alix kam aus dem Fahrstuhl und sah sich um, sie entdeckte Gibbs sofort und kam auf ihn zu. "Es hat keinen Sinn, in Deckung zu gehen, Agent Gibbs", sagte sie lächelnd, "willst Du mich nicht vorstellen?" Gibbs stöhnte kaum hörbar, aber eigentlich war ihm klar, daß Al hier auftauchen würde. "Mike Franks, Alexandria Talbot", murmelte er. "Talbot? Ihr Vater kandidiert für den Senat, oder?" "Ja, das tut er und seine Aussichten sind nicht schlecht, wenn ich seinem Wahlkampfmanager glauben darf." "Können wir uns unterhalten, Al?" fragte Gibbs und zog sie in den Aufzug. Er drückte auf ein Stockwerk und dann auf den Nothalteschalter. "Ich hab Dir mindestens 50 sms geschickt", sagte Alix und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Es waren 32, Al." "Du hast sie also gezählt? Auf die Idee, auf eine zu antworten, bist Du aber nicht gekommen?" "Ich hab darüber nachgedacht." erklärte er ruhig. Alix legte den Kopf schief, "ist was dabei rausgekommen?" "Ich kann nicht einfach so mit Dir schlafen, Al, auch wenn ich das vielleicht möchte." "Warum tust Du nicht, was Du möchtest? Ich will Dich schon so lange, Gibbs, immer warst Du verheiratet, jetzt bist Du es nicht und trotzdem willst Du mich nicht? Bin ich Dir nicht hübsch genug, oder bin ich zu vorlaut? Was ist..." Gibbs unterbrach ihr Geplapper einfach mit einem Kuss. "Ich hab gesagt, ich kann es nicht einfach so tun, Al." wiederholte er etwas später. "Also gibt es Vorraussetzungen unter den Du es tun würdest?" fragte Alix, sie hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden, worauf Gibbs hinaus wollte. Er grinste, sie war ein kluges Mädchen, das die richtigen Fragen stellte. "Es wäre kein Problem, wenn Du Mrs. Gibbs wärst, Al." Jethro hatte sorgfältig darüber nachgedacht, er kannte Alix lange, sie war ihm vertraut und sie liebte ihn, da war sich Gibbs vollkommen sicher. Vielleicht war sie die jenige, die ihn Shannon und Kelly vergessen machen konnte? Er empfand große Zuneigung für Alix, sie war so jung und so lebendig, wer, wenn nicht sie, konnte die ungeheuere Leere in ihm füllen?

Zwei Monate später waren sie verheiratet, Alix hatte sich nicht verunsichern lassen, nicht vom Altersunterschied und nicht von der Tatsache, daß Gibbs bereits 3 mal verheiratet gewesen war. Sie liebte ihn mit der ganzen Kraft ihrer fast 24 Jahre, nichts, gar nichts, konnte sie davon abhalten Gibbs zu lieben und zu ehelichen. Es war eine kleine Zeremonie auf der Farm ihrer Eltern gewesen, nur die engsten Freunde und Familie. Magda seufzte, ihr Kind lief gerade in sein Unglück, und dabei sah sie so glücklich aus, wie Magda sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Gibbs trug Alix über die Schwelle und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie trug noch ihr Hochzeitskleid, es war kurz und schlicht, in gebrochenem Weiss und aus Spitze. "Du bist wunderschön, Al", raunte Gibbs heiser und es war die reine Wahrheit. "Dir steht der Anzug aber auch gut", lächelte Alix und zog Jethro hastig die Jacke aus. "So stürmisch?" fragte er und schob langsam ihren Reissverschluss nach unten. "Willig", kicherte Alix und lies das Kleid über ihre Schultern rutschen, die weiss-rosa Corsage, die darunter zum Vorschein kam, hielt Alix Oberweite nur mühsam im Zaum, wie Jethro feststellen konnte, sie sieht unglaublich sexy aus, dachte Gibbs, er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, daß das jetzt ihr erstes Mal sein sollte, er nahm die Nadeln aus ihrem Haar und küsste sie wieder. "Lass uns nach oben gehen, Al", er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Alix Hände zitterten ein bisschen, als sie Gibbs das Hemd über den Kopf zog. "Wir haben Zeit, Alix, kein Grund nervös zu sein", er hielt ihre Hände fest und sah sie an. "Ich liebe Dich, Jethro", sagte Alix leise und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett. Gibbs war sehr behutsam, Alix spürte kaum, wie er die kleine Barriere in ihrem Inneren durchbrach, sie liess sich einfach fallen und überlies sich den Zärtlichkeiten ihres Mannes.

Gibbs schaute auf die schlafende Alix, sie sah glücklich und zufrieden aus, sie lächelte im Schlaf. Zum ersten Mal hatte er Gefühl, das alles gut werden könnte. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und Alix machte leise "hm", sie rutsche an Gibbs heran und strich über seinen Oberkörper. "Schon wieder, mein Schatz?" fragte Jethro lächelnd, Alix nickte, "Du hast den Geist aus der Flasche gelassen, Ehemann", sie rollte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, "und ich lerne sehr schnell."


	2. Chapter 2

"Du siehst glücklich aus, Süsse", sagte Brad vier Wochen später, Alix und er waren reiten und sie machten gerade eine kleine Pause an einem Flusslauf. "Weil ich es bin, Brad. Aber Du machst mir ein bisschen Sorgen, was ist los?" Alix spürte, daß Brad irgendwelche Probleme wälzte und es gefiel ihr nicht, daß ihr Bruder unglücklich war. "Ich muss Dir etwas sagen, Alix. Und ich möchte, daß Du es für Dich behältst." "Das musst Du nicht extra sagen, Brad, Du weist doch, ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab." Brad atmete tief durch, "es geht um Edward Grant." "Dad´s Wahlkampfmanager? Ich mag ihn sehr gerne, stimmt was nicht mit ihm?" "Manche Menschen sehen das so, Alix", antwortete Brad vorsichtig. "Du meinst, weil er schwul ist? Das weis ich doch längst, Ned hat´s mir selbst erzählt. Macht ihn das jetzt zu einem schlechten Anwalt oder Manager? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Du so engstirnig bist, Brad."

Alix klang leicht empört, das war überhaupt nicht typisch für ihn. Sie sah ihren Bruder ernst an und plötzlich verstand sie. "Du und Ned?" Brad nickte nur und Alix starrte ihn an. "Und die Mädels, die Du ständig hier angeschleppt hast? Mom hat sich große Sorgen deswegen gemacht, sie hatte Angst, Du könntest zum Playboy mutieren." Alix fing an zu lachen, "Du hättest mit mir darüber reden können, Brüderchen, ich bin Deine große Schwester." Alix umarmte Brad liebevoll, "ich werd Dich immer lieb haben und Mom und Dad sicher auch. Also, wo ist das Problem?" "Ich bin daran fast erstickt, Alix, ich musste einfach reden." gestand Brad leise und sah seine Schwester an. "Es tut mir leid, daß ich nicht früher was gesagt habe." Alix legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund, "Entschuldigungen sind ein Zeichen von Schwäche, Brad, also entschuldige Dich nicht bei mir." "Wer sagt das, Gibbs?" "Regel Nummer sechs, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Gibbs hat so viele Regeln", Alix kicherte, "im Moment spielen wir aber nach meinen Regeln, wir wollen ein Baby."

"Holla", entfuhr es Dr. Mallard, als er Gibbs im Smoking sah, "musste sie Dir mit der Waffe drohen, damit Du den anziehst?" fragte er lächelnd. "Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, wir sammeln noch ein paar Stimmen für Henderson." Gibbs fummelte unwillig an seiner Fliege herum, "Nächste Woche ist das vorbei, gottseidank." "Aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung?" wollte Ducky wissen, "warum fragst Du?" "Alix hat einen traurigen Eindruck gemacht, als ihr am Wochenende zum Essen da wart", erklärte Ducky und sah Gibbs erwartungsvoll an. Man konnte keine Geheimnisse vor Duck haben, dachte Gibbs frustriert. "Wir wollen ein Kind, Ducky, aber irgendwie funktioniert es nicht." Ducky setzte sich zu Gibbs auf den Autopsietisch. "Wie lange seid Ihr jetzt verheiratet, fünf Monate?" "Fast sechs, Duck. Alix setzt sich selbst unter Druck, sie war sich so sicher, vor ein paar Tagen und dann war der Test wieder negativ." "Ihr solltet Euch keine überflüssigen Gedanken machen, wenn man die Anzahl der fruchtbaren Tage im Monat betrachtet, sind sechs Monate keine lange Zeitspanne, um schwanger zu werden. Ich bin sicher, nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit sieht alles ganz anders aus, Jethro." Duck klopfte Gibbs aufmunternd auf den Rücken. "Was machst Du denn da mit meinem Mann, Ducky?" fragte Alix lächelnd und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. "Du siehst bezaubernd aus, meine Liebe", erwiderte der Doktor. Alix trug ein bernsteinfarbenes, enges Kleid aus Seide, es passte genau zu ihren Augen und betonte ihre weiblichen Kurven. Gibbs sah sie einfach nur an und Alix wurde, sehr unüblich für sie, ein bisschen rot. Dr. Mallard schmunzelte, Alix war genau die Richtige für Gibbs, er hoffte, daß er das auch zu schätzen wusste.

Wider Erwarten amüsierte sich Gibbs auf der Veranstaltung, was größtenteils an seiner Frau lag, Alix schien das kleine Drama überwunden zu haben und war wieder wie immer. Sie tanzten gerade, als Gibbs Handy ging. "Ich muss da rangehen, Al", sagte er und bewegte sich mit ihr zum Rand der Tanzfläche. "Gibbs? Wo? Ich bin unterwegs." Er küsste sie kurz, "ich muss weg, Al. Ein toter Petty Officer." "Und Du bist wieder der einzige Agent, den Morrow hat?" fragte Alix leicht genervt. "Nicht diese Diskussion, Al, nicht jetzt." Gibbs verlies die Party und Alix schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. "Hat man Dich alleine gelassen?" fragte Edward und bot Alix seinen Arm. "Ich fürchte, das hat man, Ned. Tanzt Du eine Runde mit mir?" Edward grinste, "jederzeit, meine Süsse." Er mochte die Schwester seines Freundes sehr, sie war einer der warmherzigsten und liebevollsten Menschen, die Edward Grant kannte.

In den nächsten Tagen bekam Alix ihren Mann kaum zu Gesicht. Der tote Petty Officer, Brenda Sutton, war nur eines von einer Reihe toter Mädchen im Raum DC. Das Wort 'Serienkiller' geisterte bereits durch die Presse und schreckte die Bevölkerung auf.

Zwei Monate später hatte das Monster einen Namen, Kyle Boone.

Jethro hatte ihn geschnappt, endlich, dachte Alix. Sie hoffte, es würde jetzt wieder mehr Zweisamkeit mit Gibbs geben und er würde endlich anfangen, mit ihr zu reden. Meistens zog er sich in seinen Keller zurück um an diesem verdammten Boot zu werkeln, Alix begann, diesen Keller zu hassen und das Boot, ob es Sinn machte, es einfach abzufackeln? Sie lag wach in ihrem Ehebett, Gibbs war vorhin gekommen und anstatt nach oben zu ihr, ging er wieder zu seinem Boot. Alix wischte sich eine Träne ab, so ging das nicht weiter. Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und ging nach unten.

"Gibbs, was machst Du schon wieder hier unten, ich vermisse Dich. Du kannst doch mit mir reden, bitte, lass mich doch nicht aussen vor." Gibbs legte sein Werkzeug weg, "worüber willst Du denn reden? Darüber, wie Boone mit den Frauen umgegangen ist? Wie er sie gequält hat, bis sie endlich gestorben sind?" brach es aus Gibbs heraus. "Das ist nicht Deine Welt, Al, es ist meine." "Was wirfst Du mir da gerade vor? Ja, ich bewege mich im Focus der Öffentlichkeit, ich bin Fotografin und eine verdammt gute. Es tut mir gut, wenn ein Designer mich für ein Shooting haben will und niemanden sonst. Soll ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil mein Job so 'oberflächlich' ist?!" "Ich habe Deinen Job noch nie als oberfächlich bezeichnet, Al." sagte Gibbs wütend und schenkte sich einen Bourbon ein. "Gerade hast Du es getan!" Alix Stimme kippte, "und Du schiebst mich weg, mich und das Kind, das wir einmal haben wollten, erinnerst Du Dich wenigstens daran?" Gibbs packte seine Frau und setzte sie auf seine Werkbank, "Du erinnerst mich immer wieder daran, Alix", er machte ihren Morgenmantel auf und drängte zwischen ihre Beine, ihr dünner Slip war kein wirkliches Hindernis, ein kurzer Ruck am Stoff genügte, um es zu beseitigen, Alix stöhnte, vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn in diesem verfluchten Keller auch mal etwas anderes passierte, als ein bisschen Schrauben und Sägen. "Willst Du es so, Al, hart und schnell?" flüsterte Gibbs an ihrem Ohr, seine Finger vergruben sich in ihr und seine Lippen knabberten an ihren Brustwarzen, Alix fing an zu keuchen, sie schrie leise auf, als Gibbs zubiss, nicht fest, aber es jagte Stromstöße durch ihren Körper, "Genau so will ich es", bestätigte sie atemlos. Gibbs stiess schnell in sie hinein, Alix warf den Kopf nach hinten und schrie und stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung, die er machte, gemeinsam stürzten sie über die Klippe.

"Hab ich Dir weh getan?", fragte Gibbs besorgt, Alix hatte angefangen zu weinen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und klammerte sich an ihn, "ich hab nur Angst, Dich zu verlieren, Gibbs, ich liebe Dich doch so sehr", Alix war kaum zu verstehen, als sie das sagte.

Die Wochen gingen ins Land, so sehr sich Alix auch bemühte, Gibbs entfernte sich immer mehr von ihr. Es war völlig egal, was sie tat, oder nicht tat, in ihrer Verzweiflung warf sie sogar mit Geschirr. Als er endlich aufhörte, Boone zu verhören, war Alix am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

"Ich weis nicht mehr, was ich tun soll, Mom", Alix lag weinend auf ihrem Bett in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer. Magda streichelte ihren Rücken. "Sprich noch einmal mit ihm, Alix. Auch wenn es schwer ist, Du liebst ihn, das weis ich, Du liebst ihn schon so lange. Aber Du musst loslassen, wenn es keinen Sinn mehr macht. Du bist ein kluges Mädchen, Alix, Du wirst erkennen, in welche Richtung es geht." "Glaubst Du das, Mom? Ich weis schon lange nicht mehr, was richtig ist und was nicht." Magda konnte die Verzweiflung ihrer Tochter hören, sie hätte ihr diesen Schmerz gerne erspart.

Alix fuhr wieder nach Hause, zu Gibbs. Einen Versuch, dachte sie, einen Versuch werde ich noch machen. Sein Pick Up stand in der Auffahrt, im Haus brannte Licht.

"Jethro? Ich bin daheim, Schatz", die Tür zum Keller war angelehnt, wo ist er auch sonst, dachte Alix. Sie machte die Türe auf und blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen, Gibbs lies einen alten Kassettenrecorder laufen, irgendjemand spielte ein Kinderlied auf dem Klavier, Kelly, dachte Alix unvermittelt und gleich darauf wurde ihr Verdacht bestätigt. Kelly und Shannon sprachen darüber, wie sehr sie Gibbs liebten und vermissten. Alix weinte tonlos, wie hatte sie jemals so blind sein können? Gibbs liebte sie nicht, für ihn gab es nur Shannon. Das konnte sie jetzt so deutlich sehen, als wäre es auf seiner Stirn geschrieben. Ich war so dumm, dachte Alix, zu denken, mit Shannon´s Schatten konkurrieren zu können, niemand würde das je können.

Alix Welt wurde dunkel.

"Warum sitzt Du hier unten alleine, Al?" fragte Jethro am nächsten Abend als er in den Keller kam. "Ich warte auf Dich, wie ich es immer tue, Gibbs." Alix schluchzte, "warum kannst Du mich nicht einfach lieben, Jethro? Ich bin doch hier, Shannon ist es nicht, sie wird es nie wieder sein", Alix weinte jetzt, "ich kann so sein, wie Du mich haben willst, bitte. Du musst mir nur sagen, was ich tun soll." Gibbs nahm ihre Hand. "Nein, Al, Du bist, wie Du bist, es gibt keinen Grund, Dich zu ändern. Nichts hiervon ist Deine Schuld. Ich bin der, der verantwortlich ist,mir muss es leid tun", "Entschuldigungen doch sind ein Zeichen von Schwäche, das hast Du mir beigebracht." "Manchmal muss man eine Regel brechen, Al", er zog sie in seine Arme und umarmte sie ein letztes Mal. "ich habe einen Undercovereinsatz in Baltimore, morgen früh muss ich los." "Ich bin nicht mehr hier, wenn Du wiederkommst, Gibbs." "Ich weiss", sagte er nur und ging nach oben.

_Jetzt..._

"Alix? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hotch, sie saß immer noch in ihrem Schaukelstuhl und wiegte ihre gemeinsame Tochter. Gibbs war fast aus dem Loft gestürmt, er hatte sich kaum die Zeit genommen, sich von Hotch zu verabschieden. Alix schaute auf den Mann, dem ihr Herz jetzt gehörte. "Gibbs hatte es ziemlich eilig, oder?" wollte sie wissen. Aaron nickte, er konnte sich vorstellen, was in Alix und Gibbs gerade vorgegangen war, "tut es noch weh?" "Einen kleinen Moment lang, Aaron, einen ganz kleinen", sagte Alix leise und küsste ihn.

Gibbs atmete tief durch, als er in seinem Auto saß, manchmal konnte man verlorene Dinge wiederfinden, dachte er. Aber manchmal wurden sie von Anderen gefunden, Andere, die wertschätzten, was sie fanden; und das war das, was viel mehr schmerzte, als der Verlust.

**So, das war es auch schon. Wenn es dem Einen oder Anderen gefallen hat würde mich das freuen. Die Geschichte von Alix und Hotch wäre nachzulesen im CM Bereich, sie heisst 'Das Komplettpaket', so als kleine Info, sollte jemand neugierig sein.**


End file.
